Spectateur
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Vous le voyez pleurer, cet homme. Vous aimeriez le consoler mais vous ne pouvez pas. Vous n'êtes qu'un observateur d'un autre monde, et je serai votre guide. Remontons le temps, afin de savoir pourquoi il pleure, voulez-vous ? [OS sur Fanta et Bob, un peu déprimant.]


Maddey : Hey les gens ! Je déroge à Aventures pour écrire un OS sur Bob Lennon et Fanta ! Mon tout premier et….je suis désolée.

J'ai écris ça alors que j'étais dans mon nouvel appart, sans internet, alone, et que je déprimais un peu. Ça m'est venu tout seul. Je vous le jure, j'ai eu un burst d'inspiration et j'ai écris ça en une soirée. Par contre, c'est pas joyeux, je préfère prévenir.

Paperasse habituelle : Bob Lennon et Fanta sont leurs propres propriétés, je ne touche rien pour mes écris, et LE PLAGIAT EST INTERDIT ! Sauf si vous me demandez de reprendre une idée, ça j'accepte mais vous devez demander avant.

Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! Elles me vont toute droit au cœur, et même si j'oublie parfois d'y répondre car j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge, ça en veut pas dire que je ne les lis pas au contraire !

Vos review, c'est mon carburant, c'est ce qui me fait écrire. Alors merci. MERCI !

Et un remerciement à Koschei qui à accepté d'être mon cobaye !

Bref…je vais arrêter de parler hein…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? T'as pas le droit Bob ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça ! »_

Devant un lit, un homme en larmes. Il est à genoux, et serre une main. La main, elle appartient à celui qui est allongé. Un brun, frêle, avec une petite barbe. Il est blanc. Blanc comme la neige, ou comme la mort. Il ne bouge pas. Ses yeux son fermés. Seule sa poitrine se soulevant à intervalles réguliers témoigne de la vie qui est encore présente en lui.

L'homme à genoux, le web le connaît bien.

Vous aussi, sans doute, oui, vous qui lisez ceci.  
Cette personne, est connue sous le nom de Fanta. Le célèbre Youtubeur. Et vous l'aurez deviné, l'homme allongé sur le lit et qui semble déjà avoir un pied dans la tombe, c'est Bob Lennon, son meilleur ami, associé, compagnon, frère de cœur…appelez ça comme vous le voulez.

 _Remontons le temps de quelques heures, voulez vous ? Afin de savoir…afin que vous sachiez l'histoire._

Le bruns qui à l'air heureux, un sourire rayonnant et qui saute partout là, c'est Bob. Oui, le même qui sera dans quelques heures à l'article de la mort. Mais ne brusquons pas le cours des évènements. Tout arrive pour une raison.

Pourquoi est-il si joyeux ? Simplement parce qu'il a rendez-vous avec son meilleur ami. Il est en route pour l'aéroport, avec du métal à fond dans sa petite voiture. Il est heureux, car Fanta viens précisément pour lui de Réunion.

Pour lui seul. Et Bob ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ça. Se sentir spécial, privilégié, lui prodiguait un sentiment d'euphorie inégalable. Le voici en chemin vers la rencontre que lui a prévu le Destin, la fatalité, le Karma, Dieu…il a plusieurs noms, mais un seul pouvoir, celui de mener les Hommes mortels vers les nœuds de choix qui détermineront leurs futurs.

Il arrive à l'aéroport, sans encombre. Regardez-le, avec sa pancarte où **« FANTA »** est écrit en multicolore avec des dessins. Observez-le, dans son beau manteau rouge. Il est heureux, cela transpire presque de son regard étincelant, de sa posture et des grandes enjambées qu'il fait pour atteindre la porte de sortie des voyageurs. Le voilà qui attend, alors qu'il a presque une demi-heure d'avance.

S'il avait su, peut-être aurait-il occupé cette demi-heure à autre chose. Mais voilà, les dieux son sadiques. Et Bob ne sait pas à quel choix il sera bientôt confronté. C'est ainsi.

Voilà Fanta qui sort, reconnaissable à son crâne chauve et à sa grande taille. Rien qu'en apercevant son ami, son regard s'éclaire. Brille, même.

Il attrape le Lennon et le serre fort. Les deux rient. Ils sont heureux.

…Comment ? Vous dites qu'ils devraient le rester ? Qu'ils le méritent ?

… Vous avez peut-être raison, au fond. Mais sachez une chose :

La vie est injuste. Profondément injuste. Et les choses qui devraient sont rarement les choses qui sont. C'est pour cela que même si vous souhaitez très fort que quelque chose ne change pas, celle-ci changera quand même. Que vous le vouliez ou non. Que vous trouviez ça juste ou non.

Le monde est injuste. C'est ainsi, mais certains se battent aujourd'hui pour changer cette donne. Cependant, là n'est pas notre sujet du jour.

Ils se sont fait un câlin, et les voilà qui discutent bruyamment.

…Vous avez peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Vous savez que quelque chose va venir briser cette harmonie. Parce que vous et moi savons déjà la suite. Nous savons que tout ceci finira à l'hôpital. Sauf que je sais pourquoi. Mais pas vous. Vous attendez. Vous guettez l'élément qui va tout déclencher. Vous ignorez quand il va arriver et donc vous ne pouvez savourer pleinement la joie qui émane de ces deux hommes.

Mais je vous rassure, vous n'allez pas attendre bien longtemps. Ouvrez vos oreilles. Vous n'entendez rien ? Concentrez-vous…voilà. Maintenant vous les entendez.

Des cris. Des hurlements. Des coups de feu.

Vous avez comprit. La peur se lit dans vos yeux. Vous savez ce qui va suivre. Ou du moins vous commencez à en avoir une petite idée. Vous aimeriez intervenir. Mais vous ne pouvez pas. Vous le savez. Vous et moi sommes des spectateurs d'un autre temps. Ils ne vous voient pas. Vous ne pouvez les toucher. Nous ne sommes que des observateurs impuissants.

Fanta et Bob se sont tus, eux aussi regardent en direction des cris. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne fuient pas ? Parce qu'ils ont peur bien sûr. La peur, la vraie, celle qui tétanise et qui fait que le temps semble s'allonger.

Vous tremblez. Comment ? Vous voulez les aider ? N'avez-vous donc rien écouté ? Vous ne pouvez intervenir. Vous passeriez aux travers de leurs corps. Dans ce monde, vous et moi n'existons pas.

Vous souriez. Bob viens de réagir, enfin. Il agrippe le bras de Fanta et le tire vers la sortie. Vous y croyez, vous voulez y croire. Espérer que les deux vont réussir et sortir indemne. Mais je vois votre sourire qui s'efface. Vous avez compris. Nous savons où cela va se finir. Donc votre hypothèse n'est rien de plus qu'un rêve illusoire.

Pardon ? Que je vous laisse rêver ? Cela ne serait pas vous rendre service enfin. Vous vous bercez de doux espoirs qui se briseront dans quelques instants. Quel bien cela vous fait-il d'y croire ? La chute n'en sera que plus rude si je vous laissais penser cela.

Voilà, le terroriste les a rattrapés. Il pointe son arme vers eux. Pourquoi hurlez-vous ainsi ? Vous saviez que cela allait arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

Fanta, ce pauvre Fanta. Le voici tétanisé, pétrifié. Bob, lui régit. Le voici qui tire son ami derrière lui, lui servant ainsi de bouclier humain.

Ah, vous venez de les voir, n'est-ce pas ? Ces braves militaires qui courent dans le fond en direction du terroriste. Ils vont l'arrêter, dans quelques secondes. Mais quelques secondes, c'est suffisant pour appuyer sur une gâchette d'arme semi-automatique. Et vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Les coups partent. Bob part en arrière. Fanta hurle. Vous aussi. Pourtant vous saviez, mais le choc reste le même.

Une bonne femme derrière eux appelle frénétiquement une ambulance.

Voilà le réunionnais au côté de son ami, pendant que les vêtements de celui-ci se teintent de sombre, s'accordant avec son manteau.

Une flaque s'étend sous lui. Il a plusieurs impacts sur le corps. Son ami pleure, pleure en le suppliant de rester, de tenir, de ne pas partir, de ne pas l'abandonner, tout en lui demandant pourquoi. Pourquoi il a fais ça.

Ah ? Vous pleurez à présent. Vous observez la paire, qui était heureuse i peine quelques minutes, maintenant détruite. Vous comprenez n'est-ce pas ? La vie est injuste.

L'ambulance emporte le corps ensanglanté du Lennon. Fanta reste avec lui, il refuse de partir. Peut-être aurait-il du. Inconsciemment, Bob se raccroche à cette voix. Son esprit lutte.

Ils partent vers l'hôpital.

Vous y revoici. Dans la chambre où tout à démarré. Fanta est à genoux près du lit et serre la main de son meilleur ami.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? T'as pas le droit Bob ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça ! »

Vous sursautez. Cette phrase, vous l'avez déjà vue. Déjà entendue. C'est avec elle que tout à démarré.

… Mais à présent vous avez à nouveau peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Car avant, vous saviez ce qui allait ce passer, mais vous ignoriez quand. Sauf que là, vous ne savez plus. Vous avez effectué une boucle et devant vous c'est le néant. Le chemin tout tracé que vous suiviez est terminé. Désormais c'est le vide. Et vous avez peur. C'est normal. Moi, je sais ce qui suit. Mais pas vous, encore une fois. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reste.

Bien.

Fanta pleure auprès du corps de son ami. Corps vivant certes, mais qu'en est-il de son esprit ? Car un corps sans esprit n'est rien qu'une coquille.

Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? Vous savez que j'ai raison. Tant que le cœur et le cerveau fonctionnent, le corps vit. Mais si l'esprit ne suit pas, le corps n'est rien. C'est un légume. Un bout de chair qui vit. Mais sans mémoire. Sans pensées. Sans rien.

Le Réunionnais attend le docteur. Le verdict.

Et celui-ci tombe. Implacable. Telle une hache de guillotine.

 _ **Coma**_.

Bob Lennon est dans le coma.

En entendant la nouvelle, Fanta tombe à genoux, le souffle coupé. Vous aussi d'ailleurs, vous semblez sonné. Vous devriez écouter le docteur a expliqué les tenants et aboutissants de la situation de Bob à son ami. Mais évidemment, vous n'écoutiez pas. Cependant, il est trop tard désormais. Il est temps pour nous de partir.

Comment. Vous me dites que ce n'est pas fini, que ça ne peut l'être ?

A cela je vous réponds que si.

L'avenir seul décidera du destin de Bob Lennon. Personne ne peut prédire s'il se réveillera, ou si au contraire il finira par être débranché, mettant ainsi fin à ses jours. Mais regardez, le médecin est désapprobateur. Il y a peu de chances que Bob se réveille. Fanta est seul, désormais. Lui aussi le sait. Il sait que Bob sera débranché.

…Pardon ? Vous refusez d'y croire ? Vous voulez penser qu'il se réveillera ?

…Très bien. Pensez-le, si cela vous chante. Bercez-vous d'un espoir infime et irréalisable. Votre chute n'en sera que plus douloureuse. Tout arrive pour une raison. Et souvenez-vous, peu importe combien vous le souhaitez, revenir dans le passé est impossible. Et la Vie, aussi belle qu'elle puisse être, est aussi profondément injuste et cruelle par moments. Elle vous fait goûter au bonheur pour ensuite vous l'arracher et vous laisser dans les ténèbres.

C'est ainsi qu'elle a procédé pour Bob Lennon. Après l'avoir rendu heureux, elle lui a tout prit, jusqu'à son esprit.

Vous pouvez rêver. Rêvez autant que vous le désirez.

Mais cela n'effacera pas l'implacable et froide réalité.


End file.
